Harry Potter à l'école des Mary Sue
by NotreDame
Summary: Qu’arriveraitil si toutes les Mary Sue possibles et imaginables se rencontraient à Hogwarts ? Oneshot, Naportnawak


Synopsis : qu'arriverait-il si toutes les Mary Sue possibles et imaginables se rencontraient à Hogwarts ?

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et pas à moi. Les Mary Sue qui apparaissent dans cette fic ont été inspirées par celles d'autres auteurs (inspirées seulement). Normalement, elles m'appartiennent mais vous pouvez les prendre, je n'ai pas l'intention de les réutiliser.

Et je crains d'avoir laissé pas mal de noms propres dans leur version originale. Soyez indulgents, SVP.

_Harry Potter à l'école des Mary Sue_

Fièrement, Crystal Brillant posa le pied sur le quai 9 ¾. Sa magnifique chevelure noir corbeau ondulait jusqu'à ses pieds et ses yeux couleur d'améthyste fouillaient au plus profond de vous. Elle chercha des yeux Harry Potter, son demi-frère caché. Elle n'avait pas pu le voir jusqu'à ce jour car elle était trop occupée à passer son diplôme d'études supérieures à Harvard, à chasser le vampire Klostrophobac dans les Carpates et à élever Unimini, son bébé licorne, qui se frottait en ce moment à ses pieds ravissants.

Puis Crystal se rendit compte que le quai était déjà fortement encombré par des dizaines de filles aux cheveux et aux yeux de couleurs fantaisistes. Elle entraperçut un garçon brun aux cheveux en bataille, escorté par un grand rouquin et une fille chargée de livres, qui fuyaient le troupeau de filles. Elle s'élança à leur suite. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était monté dans le train. Crystal essaya en vain d'entrer dans le même wagon qu'Harry. Il était déjà pris d'assaut par des maboules qui étaient toutes la cousine de Ron, la petite-fille de Dumbledore, la fille de McGonagall ou tout ça à la fois.

Le Hogwarts Express arriva à destination quelques heures plus tard et les trois amis en sortirent, déboussolés. Un trajet normal, c'était Ron et Harry qui parlaient Quidditsch pendant qu'Hermione lisait, Neville qui cherchait son crapaud, les jumeaux qui faisaient des blagues, à la rigueur un Dementor qui effrayait tout le monde. Ça n'était pas Esmeralda Feu-Follet et Enchantra Lunenoire qui se disputaient pour savoir laquelle était la fille cachée de Lord Voldemort.

Même Dumbledore ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant les nouvelles arrivantes. Le Choixpeau magique se mit à pleurer quand on le posa sur la tête de l'une d'elles et il décida de toutes les isoler à la même table, histoire d'avoir la paix. Toutes et tous (car il y avait dans le lot quelques beaux gosses insupportables) se mirent à comparer leurs expériences exceptionnelles et les blessures de leurs passés.

Le lendemain, Harry et sa bande se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque, où de rares nouvelles venues traînaient (la plupart était trop intelligentes pour avoir besoin d'étudier). « Comment ça se fait que j'ai toutes ces sœurs ? » demanda Harry, perplexe. « Il n'y en a pas une qui me ressemble ! J'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille mais pas une comme ça ! »

« Il doit y avoir de la magie noire, là-derrière » suggéra Hermione. « La réponse est sûrement dans un livre, je vais chercher. »

« Bien ! » enchaîna Ron, soulagé qu'elle ait dit 'je vais chercher' et pas 'on va chercher'. « Tu nous excusera, il faut qu'on y aille, Harry a son entraînement de Quidditsch. »

Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs malheurs. La merveilleuse équipe avait été brisée : Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Fred et George avaient été remplacés par cinq filles bizarres qui secouaient la tête pour faire de l'effet avec leurs cheveux en volant au lieu de se concentrer sur le jeu. Oliver, si sérieux et si sympa, avait cédé sa place à un beau gosse boudeur vêtu de cuir noir et suivi partout par un aigle et un loup (partout, même dans les airs). Gary Trompelamort (c'était son nom) jouait des airs tristes à la guitare pendant le jeu, tandis que toutes les filles essayaient d'attirer l'attention sur elle, sauf Jalapena Lafée, qui donnait des conseils de sagesse à tout le monde en expliquant qu'elle en avait le droit puisqu'elle avait 253 ans, même si elle en paraissait 15 et demi. A quoi Viviane-Cassiopée Dumbledore-Delacour, partiellement humaine, partiellement sirène, partiellement veela et totalement exaspérante, rétorquait qu'à son âge, il était temps de quitter l'école.

Ce supplice dura toute l'année. On ne pouvait pas marcher dans un couloir sans trébucher sur un bébé animal, licorne, dragon, louveteau, hybride ou autre. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ait lieu un des 'exploits' de ces messieurs-dames. Morgana Gana fit passer une loi interdisant de maltraiter les elfes de maison. Emeraude Diamant et Tornade Potter descendirent dans la chambre des secrets où un nouveau monstre s'était réveillé et le tuèrent. Deux fois. Alleena Weasley convainquit Sybil Trelawney de renoncer à tout jamais à la divination. Le seul avantage à cette situation était le fait que Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy n'osaient plus sortir de leurs chambres. Même si une originale à la vue basse (avoir les yeux dorés ne signifie pas voir clairement) prenait Snape pour un top model, la plupart d'entre elles ne les aimaient pas. Ils se faisaient malmener dès qu'ils montraient le bout de leur nez. La spécialité de certaines consistait à lâcher des serpents sur eux puisqu'elles parlaient toutes couramment le fourchelangue, ainsi que des tas de langues bizarres, il y en avait même une qui savait parler aux réfrigérateurs.

Un matin, le ciel devint noir. Les élèves sortirent tous en panique et Lord Voldemort apparut à l'horizon. Un murmure d'excitation parcourut les casse-pieds tandis qu'Harry sentait la peur monter en lui. Il sentait qu'il allait devoir affronter le sorcier qui avait tué ses parents (ainsi que ceux de la moitié des demoiselles présentes mais ça on s'en fout). Mais comment ? Il ne s'était pas entraîné de l'année tellement il était occupé à fuir ces imbéciles !

« On a peur, Potter ? »

Harry se retourna et vit Draco qui le regardait d'un air sournois. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. « Dégage ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

« Dégage ? Moi ! C'est moi qui te fais dégager et je n'aurai même rien à faire pour ça ! »

Hermione parcourut les filles du regard et comprit. « C'est toi, qui les a amenées ici ? »

« Un peu, ouais, avec un sortilège que mon père m'a appris. Des Mary Sue, LE personnage insupportable et inutile ! Elles allaient tellement malmener Harry Potter qu'il ne serait plus bon à rien ! »

Née de parents dentistes parfaitement normaux, dotée de cheveux plus qu'ordinaires et pas aimée par tout le monde, Hermione n'était pas une Mary Sue. Mais heureusement pour l'intrigue, elle s'avérait presque aussi intelligente que l'une d'entre elles. Au moment où Draco parlait, elle agita sa baguette sous son nez et les paroles de Draco se répétèrent dans toute l'école. Toutes les Mary Sue l'entendirent et, vexées, se ruèrent sur le fils de Lucius Malfoy pour lui foutre une raclée. Il regretta à jamais ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mais Lord Voldemort arrivait ! Harry, Ron, Hermione se tenaient côte à côte, prêts à l'assaut final. Neville, Luna et Ginny les avaient rejoints, solidaires dans l'épreuve. Mais comment vaincre un tel adversaire ?

C'est alors que la voix de Dumbledore retentit. « Celle qui tue Voldemort en premier est la meilleure ! » Les filles se ruèrent toutes sur lui, le capitaine de Quidditsch en tête, chevauchant un étalon noir puis un tigre rugissant puis un dragon crachant le feu (il n'arrivait pas à décider de ce qui était le plus cool). Il y eut des hurlements, des glapissements, des cheveux de toutes les couleurs volèrent dans tous les sens et le seigneur des ténèbres finit par battre en retraite, à peine protégé par sa Sue maléfique, secrètement amoureuse de Harry bien entendu.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Harry regarda Dumbledore de côté. Le directeur arborait un petit sourire narquois. « Monsieur », osa-t-il demander « vous saviez que cela finirait comme ça ? »

« C'est une magie bien noire que celle qui consiste à vouloir se placer bien au dessus de tout », répondit Albus Dumbledore à mi-voix, sans le regarder. « Heureusement, elle est instable et se retourne toujours contre celui qui l'utilise ! » Puis, d'un geste de sa baguette magique, il fit disparaître toutes les folles, sourit à tout le monde et annonça à la cantonade que les cours n'étaient pas terminés. Et la vie reprit normalement.

_La fin._


End file.
